The Fremennik Trials
Details Fletching *Level 40 Woodcutting *Level 40 Crafting *Ability to defeat a level 69 NPC *Ability to defeat a fairly strong warrior without armour or weapons |items =*5,252 coins *1 raw shark, manta ray, or sea turtle *Any axe *Knife *Tinderbox Recomended: 3-5 prayer potions, super attack potion, super defence potion, and super strength potion, and some Camelot teleport runes. |kills = Koschei the Deathless Draugen (level 69) }} Note that if you complete the quest, you will not be able to use Peer the Seer to bank your items, such as snape grass, any more. Walkthrough Begin the quest by speaking to Chieftain Brundt. He explains that the only way to become a Fremennik is if you impress seven of the twelve members of the council of elders enough that they give you their vote. Each of the seven that even consider accepting you has a trial for you to complete. You can do the trials in any order. Manni the Reveller You can find him in the bar right next to the chieftain. He can be found walking around drinking. Talk to him and challenge him to see who can drink more beer before getting drunk. First you need a keg of beer, which can be grabbed off the bar in the longhall. Once you are done, talk to him to drink. You will lose no matter what, while he'll hardly get drunk at all. (Pick up a regular beer here to save time getting the cherrybomb.) Go back to Seers' Village and buy a no alcohol keg of beer from a Poison Salesman by the bar for 250 coins. Then buy some regular beer from the bar in Seers' Village. Give the regular beer to the Council Workman at the end of the bridge to Rellekka to get a cherrybomb (you can get it while walking back from the poison salesman). Go to the Rellekka bar and take another keg first. Then look on the outside of the longhall for a pipe. It should be on the east wall - the same side with Olaf the Bard. Light the cherrybomb with your tinderbox, then hide it in the pipe. Use the low alcohol keg on a regular keg to switch the contents, then talk to Manni for a rematch. You will win this time and gain his vote. Olaf the Bard You should see him east of the bar building where you started the quest. He'll give you his vote if you can prove your worth as a bard by performing at the longhall. The first thing you need is a lyre. There are two ways to get a lyre: 1. It may be dropped by Lanzig when killing him. It may take 1-27+ trys, but if you don't have the skill to make it, this is the way to get one. Lanzig is found in the building with a dairy churn just south of Olaf. If you've received a lyre from Lanzig you must then have the lyre enchanted by the Fossegrimen just southwest of Relleka. (Lanzig respawns approximately every 28 seconds. If you decide to get a lyre this way it isn't always the fastest way.) 2. First, pick a potato, onion, and cabbage from the vegetable patch near the exit of Rellekka. Then, go to the woods east of Rellekka. Leave through the gates and follow the east mud path. Chop a branch off the swaying tree. Use your knife on it to get an unstrung lyre. After that you need to string your lyre. To do that you need a ball of golden wool. Head further east, and you'll find an enclosure with golden sheep and golden apple trees in it. Talk to Lalli (you can't miss Lalli, It's a troll) and ask about golden wool. He thinks you're after his apples but you convince him otherwise. He'll mention giving some to another human, so ask who this other human is. The other human is Askeladden, a young Fremennik also trying to complete his trials. Talk to him in front of the longhall. He will give you a pet rock, which he fooled Lalli with. Lalli doesn't want another and is stupid thinking the rocks will have baby rocks, so tell him you can make him a delicious rock soup. Talk to Lalli again, then use the rock, potato, onion, and cabbage on his cauldron to make some stone soup. He likes it and gives you some golden fleece, which you must spin into a ball of wool on a spinning wheel. The closest usable spinning wheel is in Seers' village. Use the golden fleech on the spinning wheel to obtain golden wool. Use this on the unfishished lyre to complete it. Now you need to get it enchanted. Bring a raw shark, manta ray, or sea turtle with you and if you cannot fish one, buy one for 380 coins in Canifis or from another player (There is usually a shark fisher in Catherby. If not, try hopping between populated worlds.). Southwest of Rellekka is a fork in the main and dirt road. South of this, on a tiny peninsula, is a strange altar. With the lyre in your inventory, use your raw shark on the strange altar. A spirit named Fossegrimen will appear and enchant your lyre for you. Go back and talk to Olaf the Bard again. Then, enter the door near the longhall bouncer to enter the backstage of the longhall through the side door near Olaf. Play your lyre in front of the crowd, and then talk to Olaf a final time to get his vote. Sigli the Huntsman He's near the entrance gate. Your task is to find the Draugen, an immortal spirit, and defeat it to weaken it. Keep using the hunter's talisman that he gives you to find where to go. The talisman is used the same way you might use a runecrafting talisman, selecting locate gives a chat message in the direction to go. The Draugen moves around the Fremennik Province and can cross bridges. Eventually, when you are in the correct area, the Draugen will appear, announced by a chat message "The Draugen is here! Beware!" With the proper gear, a level 50 player should defeat him without problems. When you defeat him, the Draugen's essence will be absorbed into the Hunters' talisman. Return with the talisman to Sigli to get his vote. Sigmund the Merchant You can find Sigmund in the market. He will want you to get him an exotic flower. This may sound easy, but you will end up having to get something or do something for another person, kind of like a miniature One Small Favour quest. First, talk to the Sailor on the dock about the flower. He will want a romantic ballard composed for him. Talk to Olaf the Bard. He will ask you to get him a pair of new boots. Go to the clothing store and ask Yrsa about them. She will agree to make the boots only if Brundt the Chieftain will lower the taxes on the stores. If you talk to Brundt in the longhall, he will tell you that the clan will be able to afford it if Sigli the Huntsman will show him the best places to hunt monsters. Sigli agrees, but first will want a custom made bowstring. Go to the helmet store just north of the longhall. The shopkeeper Skulgrimen will give you one in exchange for the rare fish that the Fisherman caught. On the docks in northern Rellekka, you'll find the Fisherman. He will ask you to get a map of the best spots to catch edible fish. Find Swensen the Navigator, who is located in the building south of the market place. He will make the map but he will want a weather forecast first. Peer the Seer is found just north-west of Swenswn. He will give you a forecast if Thorvald the Warrior will agree to be his bodyguard. Thorvald the Warrior is found in the helmet store. He wants you to get him a seat in the longhall. Manni the Reveller will gladly give up his seat if Thora the Barmaid will make him one of her legendary cocktails. Thora will only agree to make one if you can get a signed note from Askeladden for him to stay out of the bar. Talk to Askeladden to get the note for 5000 coins. Then give the note to Thora, the cocktail to Manni, the token to Thorvald, the contract to Peer, the forecast to Swensen, the chart to the Fisherman, the fish to Skulgrimen, the string to Sigli, the map to Brundt, the slip to Yrsa, the boots to Olaf, the ballad to the Sailor, and finally the flower to Sigmund. You will get his vote. Swensen the Navigator Talk to Swensen in his house south-west of the longhall. Your task is to navigate your way through his maze of portals. In each room, there are four portals: One on the north wall, one on the south wall, one on the east wall, and one on the west wall. One of the portals will take you to the next room. The other three will send you back to the start. The trick is to spell his name. First go in the South portal, then the West, then East, then North, then South, then East, and finally North again (SWENSEN). After you finish, talk to Swensen to get his vote. Thorvald the Warrior Thorvald lives in the weapon store. His task is for you to fight a special warrior called Koschei the Deathless. There are two rules: #You must defeat him three times. #You cannot use any weapons or armour. (However, you can use food and prayer.) You should also ask Thorvald the Warrior about his sword. Stock up on the food and potions (lobsters or better are recommended) you will need, and proceed to head down to Thorvald's basement. Note that if you have completed the Lost City quest, you can smuggle a dramen staff into the arena by taking a dramen branch, and a knife into the arena with you. When you enter the arena, Koschei is hidden. Simply roam around for a short while, and he will appear. Koschei's first form is easy and should give you no problems. After you defeat him, he will regain all of his health and become stronger. There is no way to safe-spot him as you have no weapons, but you can trap him over the hole and wait a while for your health to regenerate. However, if you stay there too long, he'll disappear and reappear after you run around, back in his first form. His level is not displayed. His second form might give you a bit of trouble, and you might need to use food or prayer. Pures can't really beat this form unless they are melee pures. His third form is fairly difficult, so you'll most likely need to use food and/or prayer here. You may need a prayer potion here as it is possible to run out of prayer points early. This is the last form required for you to defeat to complete the quest. The fourth form is the hardest. He will hit about once every quarter second, but he usually hits one. It is recommended that the player use a Ring of recoil. If the player defeat this form, he/she will get a Fremennik blade. This sword is also dropped by Fremennik guards in Rellekka and Dagannoths on Waterbirth Island. If you don't feel that you can beat his fourth form, simply let your hitpoints run out. When you're at 1 hp, you'll kneel down and wake up in a bed upstairs with Thorvald's vote, because it was a test of bravery, not strength. Please note that if Koschei defeats you before you fight his fourth form, you WILL die a normal death and lose your items. Peer the Seer Peer is found south of the market. He'll give you his vote if you can simply enter the front door to his house, then come out the other side. This is more difficult than it seems, because you cannot take any items in, and you will encounter many puzzles inside. To get in, you need to answer a puzzle. The answer is a four letter word, and Peer will give you a clue for each letter and the word itself. All possible answers include: time, life, mage, fire, wind, mind and tree. After you've solved the riddle, go upstairs. Search and study everything until you find an old red disk, a wooden disk, a red herring, an empty jug, and an empty bucket. Use the herring on the cooking range to get some sticky red goop and use it on the wooden disk to get a red disk. Then go down the other ladder and use the two disks on the abstract mural to get a vase lid. You now need to get the vase, which can be found in the chest upstairs in his house. To open it, you must set exactly four litres of water on it. You need the jug and bucket to do this. Here is what you should do: #Fill up the bucket from the tap south of the cooking range. #Use the bucket on the jug to end up with two litres of water in the bucket. Empty the jug by using it on the drain. #Use the bucket on the jug to get two litres of water in the jug. #Fill up the bucket with the tap again and use it on the jug to get 4 litres in the bucket. Use the bucket on the locked chest to get the vase. Fill up the vase in the sink and use the lid on it. Then use it on the frozen table to freeze the water, which makes it bigger and shatters it. Then you can get the frozen key out. Thaw the frozen key on the range to receive the seer's key. Go down the east ladder and out the exit to get Peer's vote. Once you have all seven council members votes, head back to Chieftain Brundt and speak to him to complete the quest. Reward *3 Quest points *2812.4 Agility experience *2812.4 Attack experience *2812.4 Crafting experience *2812.4 Defence experience *2812.4 Fishing experience *2812.4 Fletching experience *2812.4 Hitpoints experience *2812.4 Strength experience *2812.4 Thieving experience *2812.4 Woodcutting experience *Access to the islands of Miscellania and Etceteria, along with access to the facilities in Rellekka. *Ability to wear the Fremennik warrior, berserker, archer, and farseer helms *1 Herring Required for completing The Fremennik Isles Throne of Miscellania Olaf's Quest Trivia *If you drop the keg just before the drinking competition begins in the first part, your character will drink from the keg but the keg will stay full. Category:Quests Category:Fremennik